cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Peoples
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} About Free Peoples The Free Peoples' Republic(also referred to as Free Peoples or the Republic of Free Peoples) is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Government Judiciary Branch The judiciary (also known as the judicial system or judicature) is the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in the name of the sovereign or state. The judiciary also provides a mechanism for the resolution of disputes. Under the doctrine of the separation of powers, the judiciary generally does not make law or enforce law, but rather interprets law and applies it to the facts of each case. This branch of government is often tasked with ensuring equal justice under law. It usually consists of a court of final appeal, together with lower courts. In most jurisdictions the judicial branch has the power to change laws through the process of judicial review. Courts with judicial review power may annul the laws and rules of the state when it finds them incompatible with the provisions of a constitution. Judges constitute a critical force for interpretation and implementation of a constitution, thus de facto in common law countries creating the body of constitutional law. Since many a country with a transitional political and economic system continues treating its constitution as an abstract legal document disengaged from the economic policy of the state, practice of judicial review of economic acts of executive and legislative branches became to grow. History The Free Peoples' Republic was founded by William Francis the Great. A famous war general, William Francis set out to create a nation "free from the persecution of other powerful nations." It should be noted that the current leader of the country was named after William Francis the Great. Military The armed forces of the Free Peoples' Republic places huge importance on both extensive military training and air superiority. The government pours huge sums of money to maintain the airforce. There is also a reliance on tanks that patrol and secure the borders of Free Peoples. Air Force The citizens of Free Peoples take great pride in their air force. While much research is being put toward developing more advanced fighter aircraft, the Free Peoples Air Force currently uses the Vought A-7 Corsair II, a proven and reliable aircraft. The air force now plays a crucial role in maintaining the national security, and borders, of Free Peoples. An early, less advanced air force, was one cause of many casualties in the recent war with Argentum (See Below). Recent Wars War with Argentum Culture The culture of the Free Peoples' Republic can best be defined as a fusion of many different cultures. While most of the population practices Norse, Christianity and Judaism also make up a significant portion of the population's religion. Climate Most of Free Peoples has a temperate seasonal climate in which humid westerly winds predominate. The climate is moderated by the North Atlantic Drift, which is the northern extension of the Gulf Stream. This warmer water affects the areas bordering the North Sea. Consequently in the north-west and the north, the climate is oceanic; rainfall occurs year round with a maximum during summer. Winters are mild and summers tend to be cool, though temperatures can exceed 30 °C (86 °F) for prolonged periods. In the east, the climate is more continental; winters can be very cold, summers can be very warm, and long dry periods are often recorded. Central and southern Free Peoples are transition regions which vary from moderately oceanic to continental. In addition to the maritime and continental climates that predominate over most of the country, the Alpine regions in the extreme south and, to a lesser degree, some areas of the Central Uplands have a so-called mountain climate. This climate is characterized by lower temperatures because of higher altitudes and greater precipitation caused by air becoming moisture-laden as it lifts over higher terrain. Environment The environment is in horrendous condition. Little is being done to improve it, with much focus instead being put toward growing industry, and advancing technology. The government has come under fire by nearby nations for its mistreatment of the environment. The government has pledged to clean up the environment. International Relations Kingdom of Syndrono The relationship between Syndrono and Free Peoples is an important one for both countries. Though Free Peoples is a far larger nation, the two collaborate well on regional issues, and share a common interest in the llama. Additionally, the leaders of both nations are personal friends, and hold road rallies which often utilize both nation's highway systems, closing them to the public for the duration of the event. This has caused many more issues within the federal government of Free Peoples, where people debate the right of the government to hold such an event, and the implications it has regarding the class struggle. Syndronians are much more compliant, with rallying, and proper track-based racing events playing a significant role in their culture and lifestyle.